Fluid regulators are commonly distributed throughout process control systems to control flow rates and/or pressures of various fluids (e.g. liquids, gases, etc.). Fluid regulators are commonly used to regulate the pressure of a fluid to a substantially constant value. A fluid regulator typically has an inlet to receive a supply fluid, an outlet to provide the supply fluid, and a sensing element or diaphragm to measure and regulate pressure within the fluid regulator. Some diaphragm fluid regulators have a seating element that moves when fluid contacts and displaces the diaphragm. In some such diaphragm fluid regulators, the movement of the sealing element affects the amount of fluid flowing between the inlet and the outlet.
Elastomeric diaphragms are cost effective and are typically used with low-pressure and low-temperature applications. For high-pressure and high-temperature applications, fluid regulators often employ a metal diaphragm (e.g., a stainless steel diaphragm). Some metal diaphragms include convolutions or wave-shaped contours to increase a sensitivity of the diaphragm.